Viva-TV is the NBA and PBA for a new home
March 31, 2013 MANILA, Philippines – Viva-TV on IBC, the home to the primetime network of the NBA and the PBA now carrying station. This means Viva Sports will continue to produce the games will only buy airtime from Channel 13. Meanwhile, the PBA also airing on TV5's UHF sports channel AKTV, the news channel AksyonTV and the cable sports network Hyper along with the NCAA, NBA, FIBA, NBA D-League, PBA D-League, PXC, UFL and WWE. Viva Sports, a country's leader in sports production and marketing for TV outfit which features among others NBA games and boxing cards events, may have firmed up its bid to gain the exclusive PBA broadcast rights. When Viva Entertainment entered into the picture IBC in terms of revenues and income, said to be representing Viva Communications, Inc. owners Vic del Rosario, Jr., who have a very business interests at IBC-13. Viva owns the primetime evening program slots in IBC. As of now, IBC-13 help the government generate revenues has do the radio coverage of the PBA. Viva Sports will now handle the local production of the coverage, as well as on DZSR Sports Radio likely the carrying station.T he second generation commissioner said the games will be broadcast on Viva-TV, the newest primetime block on IBC-13 that airs major sports events. The deal also includes radio broadcast rights of the NBA and PBA games as Viva would own the primetime slots of IBC. This may be the same tack that Viva-TV is employing. Similarly, Viva-TV is being groomed to be the premier sports and entertainment on primetime in the Philippines, and for them to achieve this, they need to get the sports program in the country which is the NBA and PBA games shown on their network. Programming will now rate as well with Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link is aired on primetime. As the National Basketball Association and the Philippine Basketball Association are in the same station. As for Viva-TV on IBC, Vic del Rosario, Jr. has promised to improve the technical facilities of the station. Regarding the radio coverage, Viva Sports is talking to DZSR Sports Radio on AM, there may be another objective in the mind of Viva cover the NBA and PBA games. And earning profits about generating recognition, brand awareness, and habit-formation for viewers to tune into IBC. The PBA announced has approved the proposal of Viva Sports to the broadcast and coverage of the PBA games into a five-times-a week with just one game on Wednesdays and Fridays at 8 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 4 p.m. and the two-games also on Sundays at 3:30 p.m. The PBA games will now be seen on the sequestered TV station IBC. “The board’s decision ensures that our fans will continue to enjoy our PBA games for the 38th season,” said commissioner Chito Salud. “It has always been the primary consideration of the board that our games are brought to a wider and younger audience.” In Viva-TV shows, with the hit phenomenal cartoons like Pop Pixie, Totally Spies!, Barbie and Winx Club, Cyborg Kurochan, telenovela Rosalinda and Korean drama My Daughter the Flower. Viva-TV on IBC, an entertainment network on a primetime block, became the new home station for the NBA games and the PBA games that Viva Sports will producing on Philippine television. IBC's commitment to be more competitive in the industry. IBC-13's immediate goal is to be number 3 with a powerhouse line-up of brand new shows aims to increase the revenues, net profit and income with the world-class, quality, popular, top-rating and award-winning homegrown programming during the primetime slot with the PBA beaten than primetime shows from Channel 2 and 7 while a broadcast the games in IBC’s primetime block renamed Viva-TV, continue to cover the season, saying that IBC and Viva will now have a sports programs. PBA tickets range from P150 to P350 while venue rentals vary from P20,000 to P35,000 or a percentage of the gate, whichever is higher. Another source said one-game weekday matches may not sit well with the PBA fans, even if these games feature crowd favorites, like Barangay Ginebral San Miguel, San Mig Coffee Mixers, Barako Bull Energy Cola, Meralco Bolts, Milo Energy Drink, Petron Blaze Boosters, Air21 Express, Rain or Shine Elasto Painters, Alaska Aces, Talk N' Text Tropang Texters and GlobalPort Batang Pier watching favorite teams in action, including the the Rookie Draft, the Philippine Cup, the Commissioners' Cup and the Governors' Cup, and on Sundays also ion halftime, topped with live guest performances from your favorite Viva stars. Commissioner Barrios said that IBC is strengthening its signal in the provinces to make sure the PBA games are seen loud and clear. IBC is also willing to make adjustments in its schedule to accommodate the PBA. Meanwhile, the NBA games will showing on IBC. A total of two games being aired every weekend on Saturdays at 10 a.m. and Sundays at 12:30 p.m. (an alternative to the Sunday musical variety shows ASAP and Party Pilipinas), which is the home to the L.A. Lakers, Atlanta Hawks, Boston Celtics, Aklahoma City Thunder, Dallas Mavericks, Chicago Bulls, Denver Nuggets, Miami Heat, New York Knicks, Toronto Raptors, Cleveland Cavaliers, the Orlando Magic, the Washington Wizards, the Brooklyn Nets, the Indiana Pacers, Milwaukee Bucks, Philadelphia 76ers, the Golden State Warriors, Portland Trail Blazers, the L.A. Clippers, Phoenix Suns, the Houston Rockets, the Memphis Grizzles and New Orleans Hornets, including the Pre-Season, Regular Season, NBA Playoffs and NBA Finals . Solar Sports on the other hand, will still showing 7-8 regular NBA fares on cable throught Basketball TV and on free TV broadcaster with ABS-CBN and Studio 23 IBC improves its signal in the most provinces. Anyway, the presence of the NBA games on Viva-TV will surely improve the network's homegrown sports programming. The PBA games will be handled by Viva Sports that surely be aired by IBC started with the introduction of the day's games with Viva-TV on IBC that PBA and NBA games as the high-rating, as competing with other shows than GMA and ABS-CBN. The changes, Viva Sports said, counteract the growing opposition posted by soap operas and game shows being aired by other networks during the nightcap of the league's usual doubleheader. Aside from the NBA and PBA, the single game days are projected to help boost Channel 13's own game shows are produced by IBC like Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link for the million-peso prize and the popular reality singing-search show Born to be a Star (produced by Viva Television) for the singing star fans. Those shows help bring in the money for IBC-13 with the revenues and income will now put the NBA and PBA in the lineup on Channel 13 by the government sequestered station. Other sponsors included Alaska, MILO, Pharex, McDonald’s, Microtel Hotel, Molten, Selecta Oreo Ice Cream and Selecta Mrs. Fields Chocolate Chip Cookies, Outlast Batteries, and Globe Prepaid. Vic del Rosario, Jr. preparing to acquire IBC :Broadcast insiders know that Vic del Rosario, Jr. of Viva Films and Viva Entertainment has always been interested in acquiring the government-sequestered IBC-13. His company is the network’s biggest block-time buyer, hit telenovelas, animes and asianovelas on primetime. Acquiring the franchise o the top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and popular talent search Born to be a Star, he public relations Vincent del Rosario-Corpus, to be in charge of corporate production and special events. Viva shows on IBC are going to be launched in the third network as contract stars are on the way. Can the acquisition of IBC-13 by Rosario be the “something big” that’s now brewing at Viva Entertainment. :Viva Entertainment, the content provider for IBC'’s primetime block from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight, is trying a new mix this year, by infusing locally produced shows into its Kapinoy programming that for years with shows sourced of asianovelas, telenovelas and animes on Philippine television networks.